


Walk you home

by jaemint



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Love, Other, lee jeno - Freeform, nct - Freeform, walk you home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemint/pseuds/jaemint
Summary: in which lee jeno loves a girl who is getting married but insisted on walking her home one last time





	Walk you home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all, I want to say sorry for having this au poorly written. This was my first time and was unfortunately, rushed. Second, the girl can be anyone you want. Anyways, I hope you still enjoyed reading this.

"Hey Jeno! It's nice to see you again!" the girl exclaimed whilst making her way to sit infront of him

"O-oh hey! What brings you here? By the way, it's nice to see you again too. It's been a long time, right?" jeno answered while taking a sip of coffee he ordered.

"I'm actually on my way home but I'm craving coffee so I decided to go here and unexpectedly saw you. Woah it feels nice! We last came here when we were still classmates."

"Yeah.. It feels nice. Is Cookies and Cream Frappe still your favorite? I'll order it for you." Jeno volunteered. He still remembers every details he knew about her. From what she loves, what she hates, he remembers them. _vividly_.

"you still remember? of course! nothing will replace cookies and cream for me! thanks, jen!" the girl was pleased. she was definitely enjoying these kind of moments. _to be remembered and reunited with her friends_.

Jeno then smiled and proceeded to the counter as he orders her favorite frappe. He then heard his name being called.

When he came back, he spotted hyeshin with an envolope she's holding using both of her hands.

"Here's your cookies and cream frappe" Jeno smiled as he glazed upon her.

"Thanks jen! I'll definitely buy you one next time." hyeshin exclaimed as she grabs the frappe.

"Well, how are you doing? I haven't heard from you since graduation." Jeno questioned. The girl innocently gave her the envelope.

"Well, what's this?" Jeno asks.

"Uhm, I hope you won't be too surprised but I'm getting married!"

these words.. these words that jeno heared were enough to break him apart.

the girl he loved since then, was getting married, and not with him.

"O-oh wow! I-I'm surprised! I'll definitely go. Who am I to miss your wedding?" Jeno faked a smile, and every second that counts, it feels like it's breaking him more apart.

"R-really? Thanks jen! You're really the best! The details are already in there and if you have questions you can call the number that was written there. It's mine and my fiancé's so you don't need to worry!"

"Congratulations! Never really expected this haha" jeno looked away.

Suddenly, a call was heared from hyeshin's.

"O-oh can you excuse me for a moment? My fiancee's calling me."

"S-sure! No problem! "

Jeno watched the girl as she slowly drifts away from his sight.

From a plain moment, he remembers the way her face lights up whenever she's happy. She is so beautiful, too bad she was never destined to be his'

"Hey, uhm jeno?"

"Oh! What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry but I really need to go. My fiancé is waiting for me already."

"S-sure. I'll walk you home. It's getting dark and it's not good for you to be alone."

"Thanks, jeno."

They gathered up the things and opened an umbrella. It was raining. What a perfect moment to release his emotions.

The walk was silent, or rather awkward. No one dared to speak.

And as soon as they reached their destination, they bid their expected goodbyes.

Jeno was feeling sick. He knows this will be the last time he'll ever got the chance to do this. Walking her home.

_"Goodnight, hyeshin."_ the only words he silently muttered and sadly walked away.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
